


Wedding Bells are Ringing & My Heart is Singing

by BriMarie



Series: The Wedding Date Universe [5]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Nini Salazar roberts - Freeform, Sequel, Short and sweet sequel, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, high school musical the musical the series - Freeform, hsmtmts, rickini, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: In which Ricky and Nini finally tie the knot. Enjoy their antics as they prepare for their big day.(Takes place two years after the first story)~Short and sweet Sequel to The Wedding Date~
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: The Wedding Date Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885189
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	1. The Perfect Proposal

The second Ricky entered his condo, he wanted to faint.

Work had been soul sucking and dreadful everyday this week. He usually had a good experience while he was working since most people who come in were calm and respectful.

This week a group of unruly teens began coming in around the same time to act up and one of them knocked down a few of the skateboards on purpose. 

Ricky nearly squared up with a 15 year old. Due to their consistent rowdiness, he ended up working overtime to fix any damage they caused.

Ricky walked in like a zombie and plummeted face front on the couch. Nini instantly knew something was up since he didn't even greet her. He never missed the opportunity to hold her since they've gotten together.

"Hey you."

He mumbled into the couch cushion. 

"Had a rough day at work?"

He mumbled into the cushion again.

"Honey, you know I can't understand you right?"

He rolled over to his back. "I said I was exhausted and want to punch a wall."

She pulled out a bottle of her emergency wine and two glasses. "Wanna come over here and talk to me about it while I finish up dinner?"

He dragged his feet as he sat at the barstool. He poured the wine until it was almost full, and she rose a brow.

"Oh geez, was your day that bad?"

"These fucking kids are aging me Neens."

"Ohhh those teens are still bothering you?"

"Yes, and don't be shocked if I end up calling you from some precinct because I punched one of those little fuckers."

She chuckled even though she knew he wasn't kidding. "Want me to scare them off for you? I'm pretty sure I can call up EJ and a few of his pals to come scare them away or something."

"Nah, I don't wanna bother them. This is my problem. I feel like those kids have a personal vendetta with Red and I for some reason, but thank you for being so sweet."

The sound of the oven going off got her attention. She took out the tray and placed it in front of him. He smiled when he saw what she made.

"We're having dino nuggets for dinner?"

"But wait, there's more." She pulls out a bag of BBQ chips.

"And Lays chips."

"Yep!"

"So we're eating like middle schoolers at a classroom party today?"

"Not entirely; that's why I bought the wine I saw on sale at Walmart."

"Ah yes an elite and nutritious meal: cheap wine, stale chips, and dino nuggets. You spoil me babe."

She smiled and walked around the counter to give him a kiss. "You know it."

He never thought he'd like this combo together so much, but it ends up being the best damn meal he's had all week. He wasn't sure if that was the half cup of wine talking or his weird ass taste buds.

When they finish a fourth of the bottle of white wine, semi tipsy Nini had began playing "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" on their smart tv. He watched in amusement as she gyrated in the living room and slurred the lyrics.

She began pointing and singing towards him and danced as she made her way to his seat. She pulled him from his spot, and he brought the bottle along with him. She dragged him to the living room and made him dance with her.

They laughed wholeheartedly when they end up belting the lyrics to the song, and one of their neighbors tell them to shut up. They took a few more sips straight from the bottle as they danced.

Hours pass, and both begin to get tired. They had to turn in for the night since they both had work early tomorrow. 

She's too lazy to walk to the bed, and he doesn't have the heart to tell her no when she asked to be carried to their bedroom. Not like he would've said no anyways.

He laid her on her back, got dressed into his pjs, and crawled into bed with her. The moment he got in bed, she snuggled with him placing her head on his chest and holding him tight.

"I love nights like this."

"Me too Neens."

"I wanna stay like this with you forever."

His heart can't handle how touching her words were. He looked down to see the woman he adores more than anything else in the world, and he feels complete. 

He's already been in love with her for so many years now, and it only seems to be getting stronger by the second. But for some reason in this moment, it feels different. 

There was something about seeing her cuddling with him as she traces words he can't even begin to figure out onto his back that made him fall even deeper in love with her. 

She looked up at him with those gorgeous brown eyes, and he felt himself melt. And in that moment, he knew it was time to ask her the four words that'd ensure they would have days like this forever.

"I love you."

He smiled and rolled her onto her back as he planted kisses on her lips and along her jawline. She wrapped her legs around his hips and welcomed his affectionate touches.

Though he didn't say the words back, he tells her how he feels with every kiss he presses against her lips, every gentle caress on her skin, and every time their bodies become one.

(He doesn't see those teens anymore and he's not sure why they stopped, but he isn't complaining. Little did he know a certain somebody may or may not have called EJ and a few of his body building buddies to scare them away, but Ricky doesn't need to know that.)

***

"I'm in love!"

Ricky says as he barges through the doors of his skate shop. A few of the customers looked at him weird, but he paid them no mind. Big Red found it amusing though.

"Yeah I know. You've been dating Nini for the past two years."

"It's different." Ricky skipped to the counter and hopped on it. 

Big Red rose a brow not sure what he meant by that. "Good different I hope."

Ricky makes a boyish smile and nods. "Yes, _very_ good different. I think I'm gonna pop the question."

Big Red gasped. "You mean _the_ question right?"

"Mm hm."

"You're gonna ask her who played Spiderman the best?! Good luck man."

Ricky looked at his friend in disbelief. "What? No! I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

"Ohhhh, that's good too. In my opinion, you should still ask her the Spiderman thing though."

"Red..."

"It's important to know if she has good taste Richard."

"That's not important now! And besides we all know the answer is Tom. Anyways, I was gonna ask for your help on a possible proposal."

Big Red makes a blank face, but it quickly disappeared just as fast as it came. 

"Uh sure dude. Anything you have in mind?"

"I'm debating on going completely above and beyond because she's totally worth the extra effort, or going the simple route where she'd still appreciate it."

"I could always ask her out of the blue what her fantasy proposal is and tell you. I'll try to sound as unsuspicious as possible."

"Yes, that'd be perfect! Thank you Red."

"Hey, what're best friends for?" Red texted Nini about the proposal real quick when he remembered what Ricky said earlier. "Wait you didn't really mean what you said about Tom being the best right?"

Ricky rolls his eyes and hops off the counter. "We're not starting this debate again. We've been having it since 2016."

"Anyone who dares to not say Tobey should be locked away or set up an appointment with a neurologist."

Ricky plucked his fingers in his ears as he walked away. "I'm not listening!"

"This debate isn't over Ricardo!"

A kid comes up in front of the counter with a blank expression. "Tom is better."

Big Red scrunched his nose in disgust as he points to the door. "Out."

***

Nini was relaxing on her couch listening to her clients album whenever she suddenly became nauseous. She tried her best to ignore the icky feeling, but it didn't feel like it was going away anytime soon.

When she felt that horrible feeling coming up her throat, she ran to the bathroom. When she was done, she wondered how the hell she could've possibly gotten sick out of nowhere.

Maybe she had a bad taco or touched her face while her hands were dirty? Nothing really added up when she tried to guess what she had, but then another possibility came to her. 

She shook her head. No, it couldn't be...right? The more she thought about it, the more she realized that maybe that theory wasn't too outlandish. She was late by two weeks, and the math measures up from when she last was with Ricky.

She wasn't gonna jump to any conclusions until she had an actual answer. She took out a home pregnancy test from her dresser and went back to the bathroom.

She sat on the edge of the bathtub as she anxiously waited for her timer to go off. She began thinking of how drastic her and Ricky's lives would change if that test comes up with two lines.

Could they even afford a baby right now? I mean they both have steady jobs that pay decently, but there's no telling if it's enough to raise a child.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the timer's loud ring scared her out of her thoughts. She stared at the stick on the sink too afraid of even touching it as if it were the plague. She knew she eventually had to face the music whether it was positive or not.

She scolded herself for being such a wuss about a stupid little stick. She finally convinced herself to get up and grab the test. She covered the results with her thumb trying her best to work up the nerve to look.  
She began counting down from three.

Three...

Two...

One...

All of a sudden, she gets a weird text from Big Red that definitely caught her attention.

***

“Ricky, when are you gonna tell me where we’re going?”

He shakes his finger. “It’s a surprise.”

“I’m not patient enough for this. We’ve been driving for 15 minutes. Are we leaving the city?”

He pretended to zip his mouth, and she whined.

“Boo you whore.”

“I love you too Neens.”

They drove for another 15 minutes before he finally got off an exit. She wasn’t familiar with her surroundings and tried her best to guess where on earth he’s taking them. He turns to a road that’s in a woodsy area.

“If you plan on murdering me, I have to let you know that I will put up a fight.”

He just laughed and continued to stay quiet. He turned another corner, and she heard music blaring ahead. It wasn’t until he parked in the dirt parking lot when she realized where they were.

“Oh my god, is this a fall festival?”

“Yep! I remember how upset you were we couldn’t go to one last year, and I heard about this one from Gina, so I guess you could thank her.”

She reached over and gave him a hug and a quick kiss. “You really love going above and beyond with surprises don’t you?”

“It’s one of the many perks of dating me.”

She grinned and connected their lips again except this time it was more passionate. She combed through his curls as he grazed her cheek with his thumb. He disconnect their lips causing her to whine.

“As much as I’d love to continue, we have a whole day planned for us.”

“I hate that you’re right.”

They got out of the car and walked hand in hand to the festival. They had a blast. They had gone to a corn maze which she definitely almost had an anxiety attack in when she began thinking about the Children of the Corn kids attacking them, they shared a candied apple, and went on a hayride.

He had screamed his head off when they got on one of the rollercoasters, and she laughed at how he had been gripping onto her hand for dear life.

She had been snapping numerous pictures of him when he wasn’t looking because she always thought he looked ten times more handsome when he wasn’t trying. 

When dusk arrived, they figured they should at least try to ride one last ride before they head out. Ricky had said it was basically a crime not to ride the Ferris wheel at least once, and she totally agreed with that.

They hopped in one of the carts and scooted close to each other. She rested her head on his shoulder. 

“Thanks for this. This was definitely one of my favorite dates.”

“You’re welcome.”

She placed her hand on his cheek and brought his lips down to hers. He happily kissed back and was shocked when he felt her hand steadily trailing down his chest with no intention on stopping. He stopped kissing for a moment when her fingers ghosted over his fly.

“Woah there, feeling a little risky today?”

“I’m just continuing what we started in the car.”

“On a Ferris wheel?”

“Do you mind it?”

He smirked and pecked her lips. “Not at all.”

Yep, this definitely was one of his favorite dates too.

***

Tonight Nini decided they needed to have a date night since both had been occupied with work recently. She insisted they went to their favorite place to eat, Gladys Diner.

When they entered, they were surprised to see it completely empty since it was during regular service hours. It also had seemed cleaner and more lively than usual. There were also Christmas lights hung everywhere in the middle of September as if someone were trying to call somebody from the upside down.

“Call me crazy, but I think we might’ve entered some parallel universe.”

She rolled her eyes. “Or maybe she just wanted to give the place a nice touch up.”

The owner and waitress came from the kitchen and smiled when she saw the pair. “Nini and Ricky, so nice to see you! Why don’t y’all go sit in your normal spot while I bring out some waters. I’m assuming you’ll be getting your regulars right?”

They both nodded. “Great, I’ll get right on it!”

As they were eating, Ricky couldn’t help but notice that Nini had looked rather skittish, and she kept biting her lip. For some reason, she kept looking at her jacket pocket. He wasn’t sure why she was such a nervous wreck right now.

"Hey Ricky?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know why I brought you here tonight?"

He took a moment to think of the significance of today and couldn't think of anything.

"Uh no, nothing comes to mind. Why what's up?"

She takes his hand in hers, and he knew she was about to say something extremely personal based off her facial expression.

"This diner is the first place we officially hung out as friends back in kindergarten. Do you remember that?"

He nods and smiles at the memory. Their parents had taken them here so the parents could get acquainted since Ricky and Nini kept begging to hang out after school.

"Yeah I do."

“This is the place where you proposed to me using a ring pop. You said that you were promising to be my best friend forever, and that the ring would symbolize our strong relationship. I thought that was so sweet.”

He laughed when he remembered how bashful she got when he put the ring on her finger. 

"This diner is also the first place we went to whenever Ethan left me, and you were there to comfort me."

He remembered that too even though he wish he didn't. He had taken her the night of what was supposed to be her wedding. He bought her a bunch of comfort food and would let her cry into his shoulder if she needed to.

"I remember that too."

"It's also where we had our first official date, which only made sense considering we spend far too much time here. I mean even Gladys knows our orders by heart now."

He chuckles and glances over at the old lady who had been side eyeing them with a big smile on her face.

"And of course, how could I forget that this was the place where Foodmaggedon was created? I still remember the day you made it. I'm the first to ever witness you eat such a monster meal."

"But most importantly, this is the place where we come to let loose, wind down, and just be us. It’s our safe place, which is why this seemed like the right place to do this.”

She gets down on one knee and takes out a blue ring pop. She nods her head at Gladys, and the elder woman turned off the lights in the diner. The blue Christmas lights lit up the small diner. He stares at the ring in shock.

"Ricky, we've been best friends for as long as I can remember. All of my favorite memories include you in it. I know it’s only been a little over two years since we started dating, but it’s felt like we’ve been dating our whole lives. We’ve had some pretty unimaginable memories and adventures together such as attending a wedding in Mexico surrounded by crazy rich people, trespassing pools just to feel alive, supporting each other no matter what, and so much more.”

“Sometimes our crazy little adventures got us in trouble or have made us scream at each other until we’re both red in the face, but I wouldn’t change a thing. I always end up forgiving you because I can’t even imagine being away from you for too long. Even though we pretty much spend every second and every hour together, I know I’ll never outgrow you.”

“There are not enough words in the English language to fully explain just how much I love and adore you. You’re not just my best friend; you’re my soulmate, my partner in crime, my support system, my backbone, and the love of my life.”

“I want to wake up every morning to your gentle snores, and I want you to be the last thing I see before I go to sleep. I want a bunch of mini versions of us running around our house waking us up on Christmas morning to ask if they could open gifts early. I want to grow old with you Ricky. I want the whole happily ever after I dreamed of as a child. I want you to stay by my side forever.”

“Richard Michael Bowen, would you do me the honor of being my husband?”

He didn't notice the joyous tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"So uh what do you think?" She asks nervously when he didn't answer.

He beams and nods. "Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

Her smile matched his as she slipped the ring on his finger. He picks her up and spins her around. She laughed as he smacked kisses across her face saying "I love you" after every kiss.

He finally set her down and held her face in his hands. He was still crying tears of joy and her being a sympathy crier eventually started tearing up too.

“I can’t believe you beat me to proposing. I had this whole thing planned with Big Red and everything.”

“I know. He texted me the day that you said you were gonna propose. He knew of my plans on proposing before, and I told him to distract you so I could plan all this.”

Ricky’s mouth gapes. “I bet that secret was killing him inside.”

“Oh it most definitely was. I’m pretty sure he was gonna explode soon if I didn’t do it sooner.”

He looks down at his ring and licks it. “You know, I’m gonna be really upset when I finish this ring. It’s a symbol of our love now.”

“Don’t worry I bought an actual ring too.”

“Okay I’m sure it’s nice, but is the real deal blue raspberry flavored? No? Didn’t think so.”

She chuckles and lightly smacks his chest. “You’re such an idiot.”

He smiles and pulls her as close as humanly possible. “I’m your idiot.”

***

_Nini.SalRobs just uploaded a picture._

_Nini.SalRobs: Guess who just got engaged? And yes I'm the one who got down on one knee because #fuckgendernorms_

_Gina _theballerina: OMGGG IT FINALLY HAPPENED!!_

_KingEJ: Dammit I guess I owe Seb $20. You guys couldn’t wait until next year? Jk, I’m super excited for you both :)_

_SkaterboiRed: It was so hard holding in the secret. Congrats to you both!_

_Madison05: I'm so happy for you two! Derek and I will definitely be sending you tons of gifts! Sending love from Venice xoxo._

_Ashlyn _the_ high_priestess: I'm dying. I'm deceased. Yes! You guys are so cute???!!!_

_KourageousxKourtney: I better be the maid of honor or I'm suing!!!!_

__CarlosMinaj_: It's about damn time!!!! Also the ring pops as engagement rings is so cute omg I can’t with you guys._

_Ricky_Bowen03: I love you ❤️_


	2. Planning, planning, oh and did I mention planning?

Ricky abruptly slides the shower curtains to the side causing Nini to almost have a damn stroke. 

"Neens, I've got an...stop yelling...I got an idea for our venue!"

She glares daggers into his soul, but he maintains his excited demeanor. 

"Did you happen to notice that I'm in the shower?!"

He shrugs. "Yeah so?"

"So?! This couldn't wait like another ten minutes or so?!"

He shook his head. "Nope! Too impatient for that."

"You can tell me all about the venue when I'm done shampooing my hair."

"Fine then." Ricky hops into the shower completely dressed. Nini looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"What the fuck Richard?!"

"You said you needed to wash your hair, and I said I couldn't wait to tell you, so I met you half way."

"I can't believe I'm marrying a mad man."

"A _madly_ in love man." He reaches down to kiss her cheek. 

She wanted to be irritated by him, but she couldn't help but smile at his frolics. "Alright, what's this place you're talking about?"

His face comes to life before he even mentions the place. "Okay so I've been thinking we should have a wedding that's kinda half indoors and outdoors. Like the food and reception could be on some patio with a tent while the ceremony takes place inside."

"You're telling me that couldn't wait?"

"But wait there's more! I think it should be on a vineyard."

"A vineyard?"

"Yeah like the one in the Lindsay Lohan Parent Trap that Hallie lived in."

"I swear to god you only make decisions based off of your childhood fantasies."

"You said it like it was a bad thing."

"I'll look into it, but I'm not gonna say yes just yet."

He beams and hugs her. "I love you."

"I love you too, but maybe you shouldn't get your clothes all wet when you don't have to like a psycho."

He smirks suggestively. "You've gotta good point." He strips himself bare, pulls her to his chest, and begins placing kisses across her neck. 

She giggled as his lips tickled her neck. "Ricky, I've gotta wash this soap off." 

"Just a few more kisses." He sucked on a sweet spot of her neck causing her to moan.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Okay, but only a few. I have to get dressed soon."

(They ended up staying there for another hour).

***

The wedding was happening in two months, and Nini still had no idea what type of dress she was looking for. She had agreed to the venue Ricky mentioned, but the problem was that they had to have the wedding in early November or else they wouldn't have a spot for another 7 months. 

Time was precious, and all their free time went to planning. They decided the color was blue for the wedding, so she knew she had to have a dress that matches the theme. She had texted the group chat a week ago that she was in desperate need of their assistance on deciding a dress.

Of course Kourtney and Seb were the first to respond extremely excited and honored to be a part of this major decision. Kourtney was maid of honor and cosmetologist, so she would’ve been there anyways. They had sent numerous dress ideas within a span of five minutes, and she was shocked when she looked at her phone to find 30 notifications.

She gets a text from the group chat saying that they were outside. She settles for a sundress since other clothes besides loose clothing and sweats were starting to feel tight. When she walked outside, she saw all the gang in Carlos' pink convertible. Carlos honked the horn. "Get in loser. We're going shopping!"

She rolled her eyes as she squeezed in between Gina and Ashlyn in the back. "Why do I feel like I'm in some romantic comedy by being in this car?"

Seb turns around from the passengers seat and pushes down his shades. "Oh honey, that's because your life _is_ a romantic comedy."

On the ride there, she had felt a little drowsy. She tried her best to hide it because she didn't feel like canceling their plans, and she really needed to buy a dress.

They arrive at the first shop, and the woman who worked there didn't exactly seem happy to see such a large group coming in at once. Nini just hoped this wouldn't be one of those _Pretty Woman_ moments.

The woman walks up to the group and gives them her best fake smile, but Nini can see right through her. 

"Welcome to Bridal Styles. My name is Megan. Who am I helping today?"

Nini held up her hand. "That would be me."

The woman scans her body with a slightly judgmental face before quickly smiling again. "I believe we have more than enough dresses in your size. Is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

She shrugs. "No, that's why I brought all of them. I have no idea what I want."

"Well how about we go look around and find dresses in your size and see what you like the best?" Seb suggested.

"Uh yeah sure!"

Nini sat on the bench as she watched her friends scurry around the shop. They probably looked like they were raiding the place the way they skimmed through the dresses. Nini could overhear the employee mutter under her breath.

Finally, each of them got a dress they thought would suit her well. Nini sighed when she realized that this was not gonna be a quick process at all.

Nini takes all of the dresses and placed them in the dressing room. She decided to go with all of the tighter fit ones first. Suddenly, a wave a nausea came over her again, and she had to stay still for a little while until it went away.

She tried her best to fit into the dress Gina had picked out, but for some reason it wasn't cooperating. She checked the size and saw it was correct. She's always been a size 5 since high school, so why wasn't it fitting now?

Then she started to wonder if all of the dresses would have the same problem. She shimmied out of the mermaid cut dress and tried on the next skin tight one that Seb had picked out.

Like the one before, it didn't fit. Okay so maybe she gained a few pounds since September. After putting on one after the other, she couldn't fit in any of them. She let out a defeated sigh and felt herself getting emotional out of nowhere.

A knock came on the door. "Ms. is everything alright?"

Nini snapped out of her little moment. "Uh not really. It seems I've bumped up a size."

"I'll be happy to take those dresses back and measure you."

She unlocked the door and opened it. "That'd be great thanks."

She watched as the woman wrapped the measuring tape around her body. Nini felt over her stomach and did notice there was a little more weight on her. 

The woman analyzed her measurements. "It seems like you are now a size 7. I'll go return these dresses while you and your friends can look for a new set."

When the group sees the woman carrying all of the dresses, they got confused. Nini soon followed after the woman. 

"Hey, did you not like any of them? I remember you saying you were a fan of mermaid dresses." Kourtney asked.

"Oh no, I loved all of them. You guys did a great job! It's just I apparently have gained a few pounds, and now I'm a size 7. It sucks I couldn't put them all on completely because your suggestions were fantastic."

Ashlyn snaps her fingers. "Oh you know what? I actually saw a really nice one that was a size 7. I think you'll like it. Want me to go get it?"

"Yeah sure."

Ashlyn sped walked to an aisle and brought out a gorgeous sky blue dress that reminded her of Cinderella. She fell in love instantly and by the looks of the others they did too.

"Do you like it?"

She nodded and squealed in excitement. "Yes! Oh my god, I love it! Hopefully it fits. Thanks Ash!" Nini grabs the dress, hugs Ashlyn, and runs back to the dressing room.

She slips it on and was pleased to find it was a perfect fit. She made a mental note that it could easily be altered if she gained or lost any pounds. She walked out of the dressing room for the others to see. They all gasped when they saw her.

She spun around and posed for them. “So what do you guys think?”

Carlos squeals. “I love it! I adore it! I wanna be buried in it! Please tell me you’re getting it!”

“Yes girl, you really do look like a princess. Ashlyn you did an amazing job.” Gina says.

“Thank you! And Nini I think we don’t need to search anymore. You look stunning.”

“I’m already thinking of possible hairstyles to do!” Kourtney says whipping out her phone to jot down ideas.

“I can’t wait to see what the bridesmaids will wear!” Seb states.

“Well I guess that settles it. Megan I’ll take it.”

The elder woman smiles a genuine smile this time. “I’ll gladly ring you up when you undress.”

“Great, thanks!”

“Girl when Ricky sees you, he might faint.” Kourtney says.

Nini rolled her eyes and began blushing when she started imagining how Ricky would look on their wedding day. 

“Well let me take this ole gal off and we can go eat something real quick before we head home. Kourt, you’re still taking care of my dress right?”

“Of course!”

“Great, I’ll be out in a second. I’m really hungry for some pickles and icing all of the sudden.”

“Sis, that duo should never exist.” Seb says in disgust.

“Shhhh just let me be.” She turned around and walked back to the dressing room. She took one last look at herself in the mirror and smiled. She couldn’t wait to wear this again.

The moment she got home, that same wave of nausea that's been haunting her came back. She quickly made a run for it to the toilet just in time. She washed out her mouth when she was done.

Fuck she hopes she doesn't feel like this on her wedding day, or else she'd be miserable. She heard the front door to the condo open.

"Neens, are you home yet?"

She swiftly gargled some mouthwash and fixed herself up before she left the bathroom. "Yeah I'm here! Welcome back."

He smiled and kissed her. "How was dress shopping?"

"I found the one!"

He lights up and hugs her. "Awesome! I can't wait to see how beautiful you'll look. I already know I'm gonna cry when I see you."

"No one is going to cry harder than my Lola. She's been rooting for us longer than anyone, and she's been wanting to see me get married forever now."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Are you seriously gonna challenge my grandma to a crying battle?"

"If that's what it takes."

"You're insane; you know that?"

"I love you; you know that?"

She grins and brings him in for a kiss. "I _did_ know that."

***

Ricky had been playing a very intense game of Mario Kart when his fiancé had walked right in front of the screen with the biggest puppy dog eyes he’s ever seen. He paused his game and rose a brow.

“May I help you?”

“Yes, actually you may.”

“Why do I get the feeling that I’m not gonna like whatever you’re about to beg me for?”

“Who says I plan on begging?”

“That’s the face you make when you know you’re gonna ask me something I might not like.”

“Fine you caught me.” She walked over to him and sat on his lap. He absentmindedly held her hips and began rubbing circles on it. “Okay so I’ve been thinking about where I wanna go for the honeymoon, and I thought maybe we could go somewhere tropical like I don’t know...the Bahamas.”

“The Bahamas? As in the country in the Caribbean?” 

“Yep, the one and only.”

“And how do we plan on affording it?”

“I knew you’d ask that. Madison is willing to pay for our honeymoon as our wedding gift even the plane tickets, so there’s really no reason to say no to that.”

“Hmm well you’re not wrong about that.”

She hugged his head placing her breast on his face. “So is that a yes?”

“Yeah why not? Who am I to pass up another free vacation?”

“Yay! I’m super excited. Thanks babe.” She kisses the top of his head and he pulls her closer.

“You’re welcome, but why do I feel like you were seducing me the whole time?”

“I guess we’ll never know.” She teases.

He chuckled as he kissed the space between her breast. “I have some free time before I go back to work you wanna do something?”

“Now I feel like I’m the one being seduced.”

“Is it working?” 

She smirks down at him. “Yes.”

In a heartbeat, he’s taking them to their bedroom.

***

Two months had gone by a lot faster than both of them expected. Planning in such a short time period was exhausting, but they were able to get it done with the help of their loved ones. The wedding was in two days, and both were super excited to finally be Mr. and Mrs. Bowen.

The one thing they should be more excited about but surprisingly weren’t was their bachelor and bachelorette parties. Despite living together and seeing each other religiously, they didn’t like being apart from each other overnight. 

Neither really travelled for business and when they did they brought each other, so they can’t recall the last time they didn’t sleep next to each other. They had gotten so accustomed to sleeping in the same bed over the past two years that it felt unnatural to sleep apart.

Nini was sitting in between Ricky’s legs on their bed as he braided her hair in comfortable silence. Nini hummed at the soothing feeling of him touching her hair. 

“Ricky?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Is it weird that I’m gonna miss you? Like I know I’m going to see you the following day, but I’m so used to having you around at night. I feel dumb for saying it out loud now that I hear myself.”

He stops braiding and places his head on her shoulder. “Don’t feel dumb babe, I feel the same exact way. I’m glad I wasn’t the only one who felt like they were being over dramatic. I guess we’re both so drawn to each other that being apart is literally out of our vocabulary.”

“Yeah I guess that’s true. Damn we really spend a lot of time together don’t we?”

He plants a kiss on her shoulder and pulls her back to his chest. “We do, and I wouldn’t change a thing.”

She leaned her head to the side knowing he’d understand what the gesture meant. He kissed from her collarbone to her neck causing her to turn red in the cheeks.

“I can’t wait to be Nina Bowen. It’s a dream come true.”

He pauses to look at her. “I think that is the best thing you’ve ever said to me. I’ll probably imprint that in my brain forever. I might even get that tattooed.”

She giggles and rest her hands on top of his. “Well it’s true, and that fact will never change.”

“I don’t know how you did it, but I’ve somehow fallen even deeper in love with you. Do you have some sort of superpower or something? Because this has to be some supernatural ability.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

She turns her body so that she can join their lips. He couldn’t stop the goofy smile he got as she kissed him. “I love when you do that.” 

He dives in for another kiss, but she swerved away causing him to groan. 

“No, no, no, if we continue we’re gonna end up doing a lot more than kissing, and we both have big days tomorrow. We need to be well rested.”

He plopped down on the bed, and she crawled to her side. “Can we at least have a little bill and coo before we go to bed?”

“Of course we can.” 

They got into spooning position, whispered sweet nothings, and exchanged kisses until they both drifted off to sleep. 

***

Nini was leaving for her bachelorette earlier than him, and she was smart to make sure she was practically out of the door before he woke up because he would’ve made her late. Hell she wouldn’t be shocked if she ended up bailing on her own party because she was too wrapped up in him.

She had just finished packing when he finally woke up. He rubbed his eyes and stretched. “Hey babe, are you about to head out?”

“Yeah Kourtney and the girls are waiting for me outside. I didn’t want to wake you since I know yours doesn’t start til evening.”

“Neens, you know damn well I’d want you to wake me when you leave.”

“Yeah I know, but I feel like you would’ve tried to pull me back into bed.”

“I wish I could argue back, but I know myself and that’s very in character of me. Good call. Since I’m up though, can I get a kiss goodbye?”

She grins and sits on the edge of the bed. She cups his face and presses her lips to his. She meant for it to be a quick kiss, but she ends up getting caught up in him like she thought she would. It takes almost all of her strength to pull away from him.

“Bye sweetheart, I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll be the woman wearing the wedding gown.”

He smiles. “And I’ll be the guy at the end of the aisle with a goofy smile on my face.”

She gives him a quick peck. “Love you.” She got off the bed and grabbed her overnight bag.

“Love you more.”

“Impossible because I love you most.” She says as she walks out of the room.

“Nah, I love you more infinity plus one thousand!” He yells after her.

“That’s not even a number, so I win ha!” She shut the door before he could say anything, and he wasn’t even upset that he had lost their little play fight. He watched her get in the car from the window to make sure she got in safe.

He couldn’t believe how quickly he missed her. He felt like such a clingy fiancé, but at least he knew she was feeling the same way.

When evening came, Ricky had been waiting by the door for the guys to come pick him up. He hadn’t really had time to plan out his bachelors party, and he didn’t really care what he did. He let EJ and Big Red plan the entirety of the night, so he had no idea what to expect.

The guys had told him they’d be there at 5 but it was 5:30, and they weren’t answering his texts or calls. He hears a knock on the door and opens it. He was greeted by confetti being thrown in his face and the sound of a popping champagne bottle.

“Happy first hour of your bachelor party! Sorry we’re late EJ was taking too long to get ready. You know how vain he can be.”

EJ nudges Red’s arm. “I did not!”

“It’s fine. I just wanna head out for the night. What’s the first place we’re going to?”

“Four words: race cars, boozing, spicy uno.”

EJ raises a brow. “Dude, that’s five words.”

“I was never the best at math.”

“So are we gonna head out, or judge Red for not knowing basic math?”

“You’re right lets go. Carlos and Seb are waiting in the car, and they are _not_ patient people.”

The men had went out and had a blast. Big Red has rented out a special area at a race track so they could race each other. Ricky shamelessly said kerchow every time he passed any of them.

Next had been boozing it up at his favorite bar, but not going too far since he was still getting hitched the next day. They then take him to Candy Corner since they knew he loved candy more when he had alcohol in his system.

And for the last event, they went to Big Red’s place and played the most intense round of spicy uno. EJ has flipped over the table twice, and Red threatened to kick him out if he did it again. 

Carlos almost threw hands at Red when he thought he cheated. Ricky had won twice, and EJ being a sore loser said it was only because it was his bachelor party. It was honestly a great night, but Ricky couldn’t get his beautiful bride to be out of his head.

As if she knew he was thinking about her, he gets a series of images from her. He smiled as he scrolled through all of the pics of her and the girls having fun. He laughed at the one where Gina was in the middle of falling from her ice skates.

_Mi Amor: Hope you’re having just as much fun as I am! I know you laughed at the Gina photo. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow babe. I love you so much and good night._

_PS: I wish I could kiss you good night._

_Ricky: Glad you’re having a good time, and yes I did love that picture of Gina. Can’t wait for you to tell me all about your night. I’ll see you at the alter. I love you, sweet dreams._

_PS: I wish I could kiss you too._

He sighed as he put his phone in his pocket. God he’d do anything to kiss her right now. He loved this party, but he’d choose to be with her over anything.

“Yo Ricky, Red and I are gonna go pick up the pizza. We’ll be right back.” EJ says.

When they leave, Ricky quickly realized he was the third wheel between him, Seb, and Carlos. He watched in mild jealousy as Seb stroked through Carlos’ hair while Carlos laid his head on his lap.

He loved playing with Nini’s hair and really hated not being with her. That’s when a crazy idea came upon him. What if there were a way he could kiss her goodnight? Seb and Carlos seemed occupied, and there’s no telling when the other two would be coming back. He also knew where she was staying.

His mind was made up. He got up from his spot and grabbed his essentials. “Hey guys, I’m gonna go get the pizza with them. I’ll see you guys later.”

“Alright be safe.” Seb says.

He sped walked out of the apartment and pulled up the address to Nini’s hotel. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing her pretty smile. 

***

Nini was looking into her glass of fake wine as she sat on the balcony of her suite. She had snuck some grape juice and poured it into a glass while the girls weren't looking. 

She still hasn't looked at the pregnancy test despite it being literal months. Deep down, she knew the answer. She hasn’t had a period in months, and her stomach was starting to get bigger.

She saw a curly headed man in the side of her eye. She turned to look at him and noticed the stranger mildly resembled Ricky. She rubbed her eyes; she must really miss him to be seeing his face.

The man met her gaze and smiled. She still couldn’t fully make out his face since he was so far, and she wasn't wearing her contacts. 

"Nini?"

She jumped not expecting him to talk to her. She knew the sound of his voice anywhere.

"Ricky?"

He smiles wider when she says his name. "It's so nice to see you."

"What're you doing here? We're not supposed to see each other the night before the wedding! It's tradition and bad luck!"

He snorts and waves her off. "You don't actually believe in that stuff do you?"

"I mean kinda not really? It just seems wrong."

"I really wanted to see you babe even if it was for a second. We don't have to tell anyone we broke tradition. The guys still think I'm getting a pizza, and something tells me the girls are asleep right?"

She looks back in the suite and sees the girls are all sprawled across their beds and the sofa completely knocked out from the exhausting day they had mixed with all the liquor. She turns to look at him again.

"Yeah they're down for the night."

"Great, this seems like a sign that we were meant to see each other tonight. Can you come down pleaseeeee?"

"I don't know Ricky."

"Come on babe, live a little."

He makes puppy dog eyes at her, and she feels herself give into his advances. She sighs. "Damn you and your cuteness."

He blows her a kiss, and she stuck her tongue out at him. She grabbed sneakily jumped over some of the luggage and empty bottles on the floor and made sure not to wake anyone as she grabbed her essentials and left.

When she stepped outside, he ran up to her and lifted her from the ground as he hugged her. She just held onto him as her feet floated from the ground. She was used to him doing this by now.

He placed his head in the crook of her neck. "I've missed you."

She chuckled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Honey we've been away from each other for like a little less than 24 hours."

"I know, and it's felt like a fucking lifetime."

"I can't even try to act like I wasn't pining for you too."

He sets her down, but keeps her close. "I guess we're both glued to each other."

"We have been our entire lives babe. Only difference is we're gonna sign a document saying we'll be glued together forever tomorrow."

His cheeks warm up, and he pressed a kiss on her lips. "I've never thought of it that way, but that's really cute."

She played with his hair and realized he never undid a small braid she had put in a while ago. She took this time to look back on their relationship. 

All of the almost kisses, every single sacrifice they made for each other, the hidden feelings they both had for so many years, it all seemed surreal. 

He traced a heart into her waist with his thumb. "Penny for your thoughts?"

She caressed his cheek. "I'm just reflecting."

"Reflecting on what?"

"On our relationship."

"Oh really? Hopefully it's good."

She glances at his lips. "I can't wait to marry you."

He presses a long and loving kiss on her lips. When he released, she took note of how in love he looked. 

"Me too babe, me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll post their outfits in the last chapter in the beginning notes. 
> 
> Lmk what you think!


	3. Panic! at the chape!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture is what the outfits are supposed to look like.
> 
> https://m.alibaba.com/product/60569378858/Princess-ball-gown-off-shoulder-cinderella.html
> 
> https://m.alibaba.com/guide/shop/arrivel-romantic-light-blue-wedding-mans-suit-party-dress-lounge-suit-and-wedding-tuxedos-new-wedding-suits-wedding-dress-shop_55436016.html
> 
> Enjoy the last chapter!

Five minutes.

That's the time she had left to be ready to walk down the aisle. 

Twenty minutes.

That's the last few minutes of her life that she'll ever refer to herself as Nini Salazar-Roberts.

And she was _freaking_ out.

She was staring into the bathroom mirror trying to calm herself down while the bridesmaids all scurried around the other room trying to make sure they looked perfect.

She wasn't sure exactly why she was feeling super anxious right now. She doesn't even recall being this on edge at her first wedding. Matter of fact, everyone was shocked at how calm she was when she was in the dressing room. But right now, she was a total mess.

She held onto the sides of the sink and felt a little wave of nausea come over her. She quickly ran to the toilet careful not to mess up her dress or makeup. When she was done, she freshened up and took a few breath mints.

She sighed knowing exactly why she felt a little icky. Her stomach couldn't really be seen through the dress however she already knew that she'd have to face the music very soon. 

She eyed the stick from all those months ago in her purse. She still hasn't dared to look at it, and at this point she didn't know if she ever would. It's not like she really needed to. A knock came at the door breaking her from her trance. 

Gina pokes her head in. "Hey, are you ready? The wedding planner said we had to line up in a minute."

"Yeah I'll be out in just a second."

Gina nodded and left her. Nini gave herself a look over in the mirror. She can do this. She was finally gonna marry the love of her life.

"Places everyone!" She overhears the wedding planner say. Nini fixes up her dress one more time before following after the other women. They all look at her with excited faces, and she paints a smile on her face to hide all of the anxiety she was feeling.

"I can't believe you're about to be Nina Bowen! How does it feel?" Ashlyn asks as she nudges her arm.

"Honestly, it feels like a dream."

Ashlyn squeals as she goes to her position beside Big Red. No one else bothered her as they spoke amongst themselves waiting for the wedding planner to direct them. Nini stood still blankly staring down at the floor contemplating everything.

She felt so silly for even feeling nervous when she knew he was everything she ever wanted. He was her soulmate through and through. Her best friend. An amazing lover. The reason she's been smiling from ear to ear for the past two years. He was her other half, and she knew she wanted to marry him. So why the _fuck_ did she feel like she wanted to explode?

The wedding planner snaps her fingers catching everyone's attention. "Alright it's time for the wedding party to start walking!" 

Nini took a deep breath. It's just wedding jitters. Everyone gets them, and there's nothing to worry about at all. She watched as Big Red and Ashlyn enter the doors with rosy faces and perky smiles. Then Gina walked with EJ giggling as they walk in with locked arms.

Carlos and Seb strutted in, and Seb had to remind Carlos to not outshine Nini with his entrance since it wasn't about him. 

She watched as her little cousins happily skipped as they threw flower petals. She can overhear her relatives and friends awe at the cute little girls.

And then it was her turn.

She steadily began walking towards the door. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She's surprised her legs haven't given up on her yet. The pianist sees her in his peripheral vision and begins playing the beginning of "Here comes the bride." 

A few more steps and she'll be stared at by all of her loved ones. She'll see her closest friends all smiling at her from the alter. She'll see her moms and Lola cry the moment they set eyes on her.

She'll see Ricky staring at her.

Right as she's about to enter the door, she stops. She begins breathing hard as she gets a sudden flashback.

_Ethan looks at her with an odd expression as she walks down the aisle. She had been told by many of her coworkers, peers, and family members that their husbands were tearing up or smiling when they first saw their bride to be walk down the aisle._

_Ethan wasn't an emotional person and resented crying in public, so she didn't think too much into it. It was probably just regular nervous jitters. She continued to walk down the aisle and looked at all of the guest admiring her dress._

_She first saw her friends who were all mouthing compliments at her or taking pictures. Next, she saw her family who were all crying (except for Madison who had looked extremely on edge for some reason)._

_Her moms and Lola were the biggest criers, and she was convinced if they kept going their makeup would completely melt off of their faces._

_And then she met eyes with her Maid of Honor, or should she say Male of Honor._

_Ricky._

_He looked so enchanted by her and happy for her. She saw his eyes welling up, and she almost started to cry too. She had always been a sympathy crier when it came to him and him only. Somehow he looked more happy to see her than her own husband to be, but she didn't think twice about it._

_She finally meets eyes with her fiancé, and she knows something doesn't feel right. He looked pale, and she sees bags under his eyes indicating he hasn't slept well. His expression screamed that he was in some sort of debate with himself._

_He took both of her hands in his and let a tear fall from his cheek, but it wasn't the happy tears she wanted. No, these were tears of regret. Right before the priest begins, Ethan stops him with one of his hands. Everyone turned their attention to him waiting for his next move._

_He lets another tear roll down his cheek before he takes a deep breath._

_"Nini, I love you. I really do. You're probably the best thing that's ever happened to me. Because I respect you and love you so much, I can't marry you. I'm sorry."_

_The crowd all gasped. A series of mumbles come from the audience, and Nini feels like her world is crumbling down._

_"W-What? Why?"_

_He just shook his head and let more tears fall from his eyes. "I-I wish I could explain. I wish I were better for you. I'm so sorry Nini. I'm just...sorry."_

_He let go of her hands and ran out of the chapel leaving her alone, confused, and devastated. She was frozen in her spot staring at the doors he ran out of wondering why she wasn't enough for him._

_She was so out of touch with reality that she almost didn't feel the hands wrap around her body. She immediately recognized it being Ricky. He pulled her into his chest so she wouldn't have to look at all the people staring at her._

_Her arms and mind weren't correlating even though she wants to hug him back, but her mind is too in shock to even move her joints. Her eyes on the other hand had no problem shedding a stream of tears._

_Just as she found the strength to hug him back, he pulled back. She looked up at him, and when she saw his face, she knew what he was thinking. He was staring at the door with a clenched jaw. His face is turning red with anger. His fist is tightening._

_Shit._

_In the blink of an eye, he's storming down the aisle and out the double doors. Suddenly, she unfreezes and chases him out of the doors. She slips off her heels and rips her veil off as she runs after him._

_He was a ridiculously fast runner and was already almost down to the parking lot. When she was in ear shot, she figured it'd be quicker to just yell instead of catch up with him._

_"Ricky!"_

_He stops in his tracks and looks at her. He must've not noticed she was following him._

_"Nini?"_

_She sprints up to him and grabs his wrist. "I know what you're about to do, and I wanna say don't. He's not worth it."_

_Ricky huffed. "What do you mean?! He completely deserves to get his ass handed to him!"_

_"Ricky please don't."_

_"Neens, he left you at the alter like a fucking coward. He completely humiliated you in front of everyone, and I'm sorry I can't just let him get away with that."_

_He snatched his arm from her grip and began walking over to his car. He was stopped when he felt her arms snake around his stomach from behind. She hugs him tight, and he can feel her tears dampen his blazer._

_He feels himself calm down a bit more concerned with the crying girl behind him._

_"Please don't go. I need you."_

_That seemed to have given him a complete change of heart. She was hurting and was in need of her best friend. He turned around in her arms and pulled her into his body._

_He stroked through her hair as she cried into his chest not caring that she'd for sure stain his white button down with her full face of makeup. He knew he was in for a hell of a few weeks comforting her until she was back on her feet again. He pecked the top of her head as she wept._

_"I'm here."_

_That's all she needed to hear._

_He had taken them both to his car and drove to her house. His heart shattered at the sight of her purposely destroying her dress by staining it with the snacks she had been eating or ripping parts of it. He hated seeing her so brokenhearted over some dickhead who he never liked or deemed worthy of her love._

_He stops her as she attempted to rip the seams of her dress off. "Hey, go get in some casual clothes. I'm taking you out."_

_"Ricky, I don't really wanna go out right now."_

_"Trust me, you'll like it."_

_He helps her off of the floor and guides her to her room. He patiently waited outside her door until she came out; she came out bare faced, with a messy bun, gray sweatpants, and one of his old hoodies he had given her years ago._

_"Where are you taking me?"_

_He smiles and takes her hand. "One of our favorite spots."_

_She was quiet the whole ride. He had held her hand as he drove checking up on her every once in a while. When she saw the familiar pink sign glowing, she sat up in her seat._

_"You took me to Gladys' diner?"_

_"Yeah is that alright?"_

_She smiled for the first time in hours. "Yeah, it's perfect. Thank you Ricky."_

_"No problem."_

_She tightened her grip on him. "No really, thank you. This is really thoughtful." She planted a kiss on the back of his hand._

_The rest of the night was spent in that diner as he tried his best to keep her mind off of Ethan. She was so incredibly thankful to have someone as caring as Ricky in her life. She'd be lost without him._

That's when it hit her. 

She was scared of him leaving.

She feels someone shake her shoulder aggressively. She shakes her head to stop her memory. 

"Nini, are you alright? It's your cue to walk, and you look like you might start crying." Kourtney says. 

She wiped the tear threatening to fall from her eye. "Oh yeah sorry, just got a random memory."

"Was it about..."

Nini nodded knowing what she was referring to. 

Kourtney sighed and rested her hand on her shoulder. "That won't happen this time. Ricky would never do that to you because he's an actual good guy and would've pulled you aside if he felt uncomfortable with marrying you. There's nothing to worry about."

Nini looked over at her. "What if I'm not good enough?"

"Nini, you are _more_ than enough. That man adores you."

"What if he gets tired of me?"

"Girl, you guys literally spend almost every second together even before you were a couple. I don't think he's ever gonna get tired of you."

"Well what if-

Kourtney put a finger to Nini's lips. "You've gotta stop questioning yourself Neens. You are loved, you are wanted, and you really need to hold yourself together because I'm pretty sure I hear some people asking for you."

Nini grins and pulls her into a hug. "Thanks Kourt, I needed that."

"You're welcome, but enough chit chat. Let's get you married!"

Nini takes another breath. This is it. She finally walks through the doors with Kourtney behind her holding the train of her dress. Everyone's eyes immediately go to her when she enters, and she admits she feels a little nervous at all of the attention.

She catches Madison's eyes first. She was relieved when she noticed she didn't have the same uneasy face she had at her first wedding. She was holding her toddler as Derek's arm was wrapped around her. Madison looked like she was going to cry from pure happiness, which is something Nini had to learn to get used to.

Next she catches her moms eyes who she could tell were already crying before she even entered. Her Lola had already been on her third tissue. Then she finally looks ahead and meets eyes with the person she admires the most.

Ricky.

She can't really put a pin on what exactly his facial expression meant. He had been looking at her almost as if he were trying to decipher if she were even real. It was like he was stuck in some daydream. 

When she smiled at him, he did the same. His eyes began to become glassy when she got to the middle of the aisle, and they weren't the sad ones Ethan gave her all those years ago. No, these were good tears. He was genuinely happy to see her. 

She felt so silly for even doubting him. Of course Ricky wouldn't leave her. Of course he loved her. Seeing his radiant smile was more than enough assurance of that.

She finally reached the alter and gave her flowers to Kourtney. She then met eyes with her groom and began blushing. He had looked so handsome, and she wanted to kiss him so badly. He grabbed both of her hands and kissed the back of her hand.

"You look beautiful." He whispers.

She squeezed his hand. She was about to say something back but was interrupted by the priest.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, and to cherish the words that shall unite Richard and Nina in marriage."

"Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, who trust in that love, who honor each other as individuals, and who choose to spend the rest of their lives together."

Ricky rubs his thumbs on the back of her hands and beams. She can tell he's trying his best to hide his impatience. 

"This ceremony will not create a relationship that doesn't already exist between you two. It's a symbol of how far you two have come together. A symbol of the promises you'll make to each other as you grow stronger as partners. The love between you joins as one now and forever more. Now the bride and groom may recite their vows if they wish."

Ricky went up first. He didn't need to even write down what he felt. 

"Nini, these past two years of being with you have felt like actual heaven. I didn't think it was even possible to love someone as perfect, loving, and gorgeous as you. The only regret I have about our relationship is that I didn't start dating you sooner. I always wondered if we would've been married sooner had we just simply realized just how perfect we were for each other earlier."

"Then I realize that everything happens for a reason even the bad times, ignored feelings, and the missed kisses in between. Neens, you're my absolute favorite person on earth. You have been since I met you all those years ago in kindergarten, and it's only gotten stronger since then."

"When you asked me to marry you, I was so ecstatic that someone as amazing as you would even wanna be with me. I know you always reassure me that I'm enough over the years, but no one will ever be good enough for you Nini. Not even me. I'm just gonna make sure that I'm going to give you the best life and love you unconditionally because you deserve to be treated like royalty."

"I can't imagine my life without you in it, and I can't wait to start the rest of our lives together. I know our future life will be filled with nothing but unconditional love and cherished moments. I adore you Nini, and I can't wait for you to be Mrs. Bowen."

Nini was so grateful for the veil over her face because the guests would be able to see her crying. She loved him so much and his words were going to replay in her head for the rest of her life. She choked back her sobs and fixed herself up to speak.

"Ricky, it's amazing how far we've come. Marrying you used to sound like some sort of fantasy and it feels so unreal. Ricky you're my partner in every way, shape, and form. You're my best friend, my shoulder to cry on, my lover, and soon to be my husband."

"You make me a better person and teach me lessons about love. I'd be completely lost in the world without you in it. It scares me to even think of a universe where we're not together. I love you so much, and I don't care who knows it. I'd do anything to make you happy and will make sure we'll continue to help each other grow as individuals."

"You're the love of my life and no one else can make me feel the way you do. I can't wait to wake up next to you for the rest of our lives. I can't wait to be Mrs. Bowen. I can't wait for forever to start now."

His cheeks became rosy and he let a few tears roll down his face. 

Big Red brings out the rings. They pick each other's rings from the soft cushion. 

"Richard and Nina will now exchange rings to symbolize their commitment. Rings are derived from humble beginnings of imperfect metal to create something striking where there was once nothing at all. It is customarily worn on the ring finger as it is the only finger with a vein running directly to the heart. The wearing of the rings is a visible, outward sign that they have committed themselves to one another."

"Please take each other's hands, and repeat these words. I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love."

"I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love," They say in unison.

"For today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come."

"Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day, and know that my love is present, even when I am not." They finish. 

Nini tapped her heels together by the end getting a sudden adrenaline rush.

"By sharing your vows and exchanging rings here today you both have decided to share the rest of your lives together. You are no longer two separate people but one couple together. With all of this there is just one more question I need each of you to answer and then we're off to the reception to celebrate."

The priest turns to Ricky with a small grin on his face. "Richard, do you take Nina to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

He nods enthusiastically. "I do!" 

The priest turns over to the bride. "And do you Nina take-

"Yes!"

The audience laugh at her impatience, and Ricky turns even redder than he already was.

"Someone's eager." The priest jokes. She mouths him a sorry before he gets back to the ceremony. "Nina, do you take Richard to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!"

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may-

Ricky swiftly pulled her veil back and pulled her into a mind blowing kiss. 

"...kiss the bride." The priest says silently. He can't help but smile at the happy pair. "It's my great honor and privilege to be the first to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Richard Bowen!"

The audience all stand and cheer for the happy wedded couple. Ricky smiles against her lips as he spun them around. He gave her another peck before setting her down.

"I love you." He says a little out of breath.

"I love you too." 

They locked arms and began walking down the aisle. They waved at all the guests and even high-fived a few on the way out. When they left the room, he pulled her into a hug that was a little too tight considering her condition.

"We're married Neens."

She chuckled into his chest. "Yeah, I can't believe it myself."

"You're Nina Bowen now. I think my heart is doing somersaults. God this is insane."

"This is the best day of my life."

He begins rocking them side to side, but their little moment was disrupted by Kourtney.

"Hate to break up the love fest, but we have a reception to get to! Chop chop cuz I'm starving and in need of champagne."

They both laughed and quickly made their way to the rest of the wedding party.

***

The reception had been larger than life. The food was to die for, the music was lively, and the atmosphere was full of love and happiness. Nini had been so happy she agreed to do the vineyard because the outside decor was so gorgeous with its blue lights set all across the trees.

She had added the lanterns that resembled the ones from Tangled, but she had them made blue to represent the butterflies that pulled them together and that magical night at that harbor.

She had been dancing in his arms to a slow song as other couples danced along around them. He had rested his head on top of hers while she rested her head on his heart. She loved listening to his heart beat because it mildly sounded like it was singing a song only she could hear.

She felt a mild ache in her stomach and tried her best to hide her pain. Luckily, it left just as soon as it came. Even though he didn’t notice, she knew she had to tell him sooner or later.

She looked up at him. “Ricky?”

“Hmm?”

“I need to tell you something.”

He stopped swaying when he saw how serious she looked. “What’s wrong baby?”

Suddenly, the sound of someone tapping on a mic interrupted her thought process. “Alright, sorry to interrupt the dance, but it’s time for the best man speech. Everyone please find a seat!”

Nini sighed. She guesses it wasn’t time. “I’ll just tell you later.”

He pecked her cheek. “Okay sweetheart.”

He led them back to their seats as they watched Big Red approach the stand. Big Red smiled when he met eyes with Ricky.

"Wow, where to even begin? I'm one of the only people in this room besides their relatives that can claim they've known both of these lovebirds since they could barely speak correctly. I was lucky enough to watch them grow together and slowly fall in love over the decades, which means I got to witness their glory days."

"I got to be present for the creation of both of their nicknames they gave each other in kindergarten that they still both go by to this day. I had the privilege of helping out with Nini's proposal. I had the honor of being the first person to hear Ricky admit his love for her and was honored when Ricky asked me to be his best man."

"Man when I tell you I was practically rejoicing when they finally got together, I am not overexaggerating. I'm pretty sure I damn near cried when Ricky came in the following day and told me they had confessed their longtime feelings for one another. I'm pretty sure everyone was secretly waiting for them to confess for years just like me and were just as satisfied when it finally happened."

"I've been rooting for them from the sidelines ever since I saw how lovestruck Ricky looked every time he saw Nini. I'm not kidding; he lit up like a light bulb every time he saw her walk through the door."

"Nini always made the biggest smile and tapped her heels giddily when she saw Ricky, and I always found that so adorable. They were always so ridiculously happy to see each other regardless of how long it's been since they last saw each other. They'd hug each other with just as much passion and love whether they saw each other just an hour ago or two weeks ago."

"I've said it once, and I'll say it again. You two are the epitome of the perfect couple for the rest of the universe. I love you both so much. I wish you both the best and can't wait to witness this new chapter of your lives."

He raises his glass to the pair resulting in the rest of the guest to do the same. "To Ricky and Nini."

"To Ricky and Nini!" They all clink their glasses as they down their drinks. Ricky smiles at his best friend while Nini blows Red a kiss from her seat. 

A few minutes after Red’s toast, Nini begins to feel a little queasy except this time she lets out a faint groan. He catches her distressed noise and looks at her concerned.

“What’s wrong?”

She rubbed her womb and looked at him. “Can we go somewhere private?”

“Of course. I actually know a good spot.”

He dragged her to a quiet area near a tree a little far from everyone else.

“What’s up?”

She fiddled with her fingers and bit her lip trying her best to muster up the strength to tell him. “I uh I think that I may have procrastinated this news a little too long. I’m surprised you haven’t said anything to be honest, but then again you probably were being nice about me suddenly gaining a few pounds or maybe you were waiting for me to say-

“Babe, just breathe.” He grabbed both of her hands. “I don’t know what you’re rambling about.”

She inhaled and exhaled. “Sorry I’m just really nervous of what you’re going to say.”

“You don’t have to be nervous with me.”

She reached into her purse and pulled out the stick. She held it in front of him as he stared at it like some foreign object. 

“Is that what I think it is?”

She nodded. “Yeah, I took it back in September, but I haven’t looked at it since. I’ve been too scared to see what the results were, but something tells me I already know.”

“Why wouldn’t you tell me this sooner?”

She shrugged. “Denial I guess. I mean I wouldn’t mind a baby, but I didn’t expect one so soon. I figured we could at least look at it together.”

He squeezed her hand. “I just want you to know that regardless of what that stick says I’ll still love you just as much.”

She really doesn’t deserve someone so perfect. “Same here.”

She slowly removed her finger off of the screen. They both gasped when they saw the results.

Two red lines.

“Oh my god Neens! Holy shit we’re having a baby! Oh my god we have so much planning to do. This is just...wow. I can’t even think coherently.”

She placed a hand on her womb and smiled at it. “Deep down I knew it. I’m happy we’ll get to start having mini versions of us already.”

He placed his hand on her stomach too. “I’m gonna love this kid so much. I already do. God Nini, first we get married now this? This really is the best day of my life.”

She beams and throws her arms around his neck. “I’ve never been this happy in my life. I love you so much Ricky. Thank you for making me so filled with love.”

“Anytime Neens.”

When they let go, they went back to the wedding and couldn’t even try to hide the news. Ricky had been the one who ran up to the mic and announced they’re with child.

Everyone gave them their congratulations, and their parents almost began crying of happiness at the thought of having a grandchild. Their friends are already trying to fight for who should be the godparent and who’ll end up being the favorite aunty and uncle.

Soon after, the lantern ceremony portion of the night arrived. Everybody got their own lantern as they walked to an empty field. Ricky and Nini decided to share one since they became one unit.

“Alright is everybody ready?” Ricky asked.

A series of yeses and cheers erupt throughout the crowd. 

“Everyone release!”

The whole party let go of their respective lanterns and watched in awe as they lit up the sky. Ricky and Nini held each other close as they watched theirs drift into the atmosphere.

Suddenly, Ricky sees a blue light in his side vision. He looks down at his hand and realized it was the sacred butterfly.

“Look who came for a visit.”

Nini smiles when she sees it. “Nice to see you little guy.”

Nini looked up at her husband as she rubbed her womb.

“To new beginnings.”

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“To new beginnings.”

***

_My love is like a butterfly_

_Flies from hither to stay here forever_

_In love and true perfection._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhh can’t believe it’s over again! This time I know for a fact I won’t make another multi chapter about them however I’ll probably still make one shots about them.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!!!
> 
> Quote is from DeeDeesblog.
> 
> Til next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed no one makes Nini propose, so I thought I’d be the first.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fluff fest mini sequel :)


End file.
